Hydrangea
by winechii
Summary: Bunga Hydrangea yang memilki beragam warna—ciri khasnya, terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona. "aku mengerti kenapa kau menunggunya setiap tahun Akashi-kun." Akashi-kun tersenyum. "dan sebenarnya, bunga ini.. mengingatkanku pada kalian." AkaKuro fic. Oneshoot. RnR minna?


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, not me. Kalau saya, mungkin characternya tidak akan se-_charming _ini.

saya hanya membuat cerita saja.

**Warning** : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya. OOC.

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang selalu kulihat dari matanya ketika musim gugur—disaat hujan datang. Iris _heterochromia_nya selalu memandang ke arah luar jendela ketika hujan. Memantulkan butiran hujan yang turun.

Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat di luar sana itu.. Akashi-_kun_?

"apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat di luar sana itu.. Akashi-_kun_?"

kalimat yang tak sengaja aku lontarkan itu membuatnya melirikkan iris _heterochromia_nya tepat ke arahku. Akashi-_kun_ mengubah posisi duduknya, dari menghadap ke luar jendela kini menghadap ke arahku. Matanya menatap mataku dengan tajam. Sebuah tatapan intimidasi kurasa?—meskipun aku tidak merasa seperti itu.

"a-ada apa Akashi-_kun_?" tanyaku kemudian karena tak tahan di tatap seperti itu.

Akashi-_kun_ menghela nafas. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa, Tetsuya." ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut _baby blue_-ku yang berantakan dan membuatnya menjadi lebih berantakan.

"ada apa hingga kau bertanya seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"aku hanya penasaran.. apa yang kau lihat diluar sana."

"apa yang kulihat diluar sana ya. Hm, sebenarnya Tetsuya, aku sedang.. menunggu sesuatu."

"menunggu?" tanyaku lagi. Semakin penasaran karena kalimatnya yang menggantung. Akashi-_kun_ tersenyum.

"tunggu aku setelah pulang sekolah Tetsuya, aku akan menunjukkan apa yang aku tunggu itu. Karena kebetulah ini sudah waktunya."

.

.

'_menunjukkan apa yang ditunggu_' kata-kata itu terngiang di otakku bahkan hingga sekarang. Ah, begitu rahasianya kah sampai ia tak mau mengatakannya langsung kepadaku?

Kadang sejujurnya, aku masih tak begitu mengerti apa yang terlukiskan diwajahnya dan apa yang ia pikirkan tentang semuanya. Aku tahu dia masih menunjukkan banyak ekspresi kepada semua orang—tidak seperi aku. Yah, meski tak banyak.

Tetapi terkadang, diantara ekspresi-ekspresi itu, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Sesuatu yang nampaknya tidak ingin ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Aku melihat ke arah jendela. Hujan masih turun dengan cukup deras. Aku menghela nafas. Aku rasa, aku takkan bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hingga pulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_. apakah aku benar-benar harus menunggu hingga pulang sekolah?" ucapku padanya saat isitrahat makan siang.

Akashi-_kun_ melirik. "tentu Tetsuya."

"apa tidak bisa diberitahu sekarang saja?" tanyaku, sedikit menggunakan nada memaksa. Akashi-_kun_ menggeleng santai sambil kembali melahap makan siangnya.

uh, ini akan sulit.

.

.

Musim gugur adalah musim dimana curah hujan menjadi sangat tinggi. Karena itulah, hingga pulang sekolah hujan masih saja turun. Dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, sepertinya ini akan terus berlanjut.

"sudah siap berangkat Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi-_kun_ dari belakangku. Aku sedikit kaget dengan itu, tapi karena aku memang selalu tanpa ekspresi, dia tidak sadar jika aku kaget. Sepertinya.

Aku menganguk padanya. Akashi-_kun_ membuka payungnya, berjalan terlebih dahulu sedangkan aku dibelakangnya masih memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku begitu berdebar-debar. Ingin segera tahu apa yang Akashi-kun tunggu itu... tapi...

"Akashi-_kun_, apa aku benar-benar boleh mengetahui apa yang kau tunggu itu?" pertanyaan itu keluar tanpa tersaring.

Akashi-_kun_ menoleh "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Tetsuya? apa kau sudah kehilangan rasa penasaranmu, hm?"

"tidak, Akashi-_kun_. Hanya saja..." Akashi-_kun_ tersenyum. "cepat buka payungmu atau kau aku tinggal, Tetsuya."

mendengar hal itu aku langsung membuka payungku dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

.

.

"Kita, mau ke mana Akashi-_kun_?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"kau belum pernah melewati jalan ini ya?" tanya Akashi-_kun_. Aku menganguk.

"kau akan tahu sebentar lagi Tetsuya. Jalan ini, akan membawa kita ketempat sesuatu yang aku tunggu itu." ujarnya tanpa melirik ke arahku.

kata '_sesuatu yang aku tunggu_' itu tiba-tiba membuat hatiku kembali berdebar. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba kembali muncul setelah sebelumnya aku ragu dengan hal ini. Tiba-tiba Akashi-_kun_ berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang megah dengan bunga-bunga _Hydrangea_ yang menghiasi pagar. "a-Akashi-_kun_... ini.."

"iya, Tetsuya. Ini yang aku tunggu. Mekarnya _Hydrangea_."

"setiap musim gugur aku selalu kesini, menanti para bunga ini tumbuh lalu mekar." Ujarnya sambil menyentuh bunga yang berbentuk menyerupai bola salju kecil itu.

Aku menatap bunga-bunga _Hydrangea_ dihadapanku. Terlihat lembut, polos dan cantik dengan warna mereka yang berbeda satu sama lain. "aku mengerti kenapa kau menunggunya setiap tahun Akashi-_kun_. Bunga ini.. begitu cantik.. manis.. dan umh, polos?"

Akashi-_kun_ tersenyum. "dan sebenarnya, bunga ini.. mengingatkanku pada kalian." ujarnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"kalian?" tanyaku.

"maksudku kau, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, dan Satsuki."

"kenapa?" tanyaku.

"anggaplah, karena warna bunga ini." ujarnya.

"warna?" Akashi-_kun_ menganguk.

Akashi-_kun_ menunjuk sebuah _Hydrangea_ yang berwarna biru. Lalu berkata, "biru, mengingatkanku pada kau dan Daiki. Warna rambut kalian sama, meskipun tingkat kecerahannya berbeda. Kalian juga memiliki beberapa kesamaan sebagai pemilik warna biru. Sama-sama keras Kepala."

"umh, aku dan Aomine-kun memang agak keras kepala sih, tapi cara menyebutkannya itu.. Akashi-_kun_..." komentarku. Kudengar suara kecil tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Setelahnya menunjuk _Hydrangea_ kuning yang tepat berada di samping biru.

"kuning, warna khas Ryouta bukan? Warnanya cerah, terang. Sangat Ryouta."

_Hydrangea_ hijau di sebelah kanan Akashi-_kun_. "Lalu Hijau, lembut dan tenang, warna Shintarou."

Sebuah _Hydrangea_ ungu tepat di depanku. "Ungu, warna yang terkesan kekanakan namun manis. Warna Atsushi."

Dan sebuah _Hydrangea_ merah muda di samping hijau. "Yang terakhir, merah muda. Warna _peach_ yang cantik. Warna Satsuki."

Aku memandang satu persatu _Hydrangea_ yang di tunjuk oleh Akashi-kun. Bunga _Hydrangea_ yang memilki beragam warna—ciri khasnya, terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona. Aku menatap Akashi-_kun_ yang berada di sampingku. "Akashi-_kun_. Bisakah, untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya aku kemari lagi. Bersamamu." Ucapku.

Akashi-kun menoleh ke arahku, seakan bertanya 'kenapa'. "Kau tahu, aku menyukai begitu banyak bunga, namun tidak untuk _Hydrangea. _Aku rasa, mulai sekarang aku akan menyukai bunga ini."

Akashi-_kun_ terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pernyataanku barusan. Namun segera tergantikan dengan senyum.

Bukan senyum penuh kemenangan dan intimidasi yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Namun senyum lembut yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Dan aku rasa, aku beruntung bisa melihat senyum itu.

"tentu Tetsuya. Kau bisa datang lagi bersamaku tahun depan"

"janji, Akashi-_kun_?"

"ya Tetsuya, aku janji."

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka payungku. Musim gugur memang mempunyai curah hujan paling besar setiap tahunnya. Hampir setiap hari hujan datang membasahi seluruh kota. Aku terdiam memandangi butiran-butiran hujan yang turun itu. "Dingin" ucapku.

"ada apa Kuroko? Ayo pulang, atau ku tinggal!" teriak Kagami-kun yang sudah berada didekat gerbang.

"aku tak apa. Kau pulanglah duluan Kagami-_kun_. Aku.. ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." ujarku lalu meninggalkan Kagami-_kun_. Membuatnya sedikit kebingungan.

.

.

Aku kembali menelusurinya. Menelusuri jalan itu, jalan yang akan membawaku ke tempat dimana bunga itu bermekaran. Setelah tahun kemarin, kami sama-sama tak menepati janji untuk melihat bunga itu.

_Hydrangea_.

"oh, Kau datang Tetsuya?" aku menoleh ke asal suara. Akashi-_kun_.

"_ohisashiburi_, Akashi-kun." Ucapku. Akashi-_kun_ tersenyum. "_ohisashiburi_, Tetsuya."

"kenapa kesini? Bukankah kau ada di Kyoto?" tanyaku .

"memang. Aku kesini untuk menjenguk keluargaku, dan juga melihat _Hydrangea_."

Melihat, _Hydrangea_?

"maaf untuk yang tahun kemarin Tetsuya. Kita tak bisa melihatnya bersama." ujarnya lagi sambil menatap bunga-bunga cantik itu.

"tapi aku tahu kau tetap melihatnya kan, Akashi-_kun_?"

"begitu pula denganmu kan, Tetsuya?" balasnya. "dan kurasa, untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya aku akan kembali ke sini."

"memang disana tak ada _Hydrangea_, Akashi-_kun_?" Akashi-_kun_ tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dariku, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ada, tentu saja ada Tetsuya. Tapi, aku belum menemukan yang seindah disini. karena disini, aku bisa melihatnya bersamamu." dan senyum itu—senyum dua tahun yang lalu—kembali ia perlihatkan padaku untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku terdiam. Perkataannya barusan membuat telingaku sedikit panas. Semoga ia tak menyadarinya.

"ne, Tetsuya. kelihatannya hujan sudah mulai agak deras. Bagaimana kalo kita minum kopi? Ada kedai yang kopinya cukup enak disekitar sini." ajaknya.

aku menganguk, menerima tawarannya. "tentu, Akashi-_kun_."

.

.

.

Owari.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! Selesai juga fanficnya~!

Ini fanfic ke-2 saya di fandom ini. Oh ya, sebenarnya fanfic ini di ambil dari tweet-tweet saya. Saya sedang main Tweeria (tahu kan?), sedang meningkatkan level ceritanya. Karena saya bingung mau nge-tweet apa jadi saya bikin mini-tweet-fanfic abal-abal di twitter. Saat saya baca ulang, saya putuskan untuk menyatukan seluruh tweetnya dan menjadikannya fanfic sungguhan. Geje memang :v

Kalau mau lihat tweetnya silahkan ketik #winenyobabikinfanfic dan rasakan kesuramannya wwwww


End file.
